A Time of Confusion
by LovelyStories101
Summary: What revenge does Drew have for Riley!   First chapter Zane/Drew slash other chapters Zane/Riley Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Drew sat on the bench. He watched Riley and Zane walk off behind the school. To make out, no doubt.  
Drew was jealous beyond belief. He wished he could have a guy like Zane. Not afraid to be who he is Athletic, Smart and completely hot as hell. Riley didn't deserve Zane. He was so far in the closet and that he couldn't even see how amazing Zane was. Drew would give anything to have Zane. He would come out of the closet for him.

Drew was still fuming over the fact that Riley had tapped him to the flag pole and he wanted to get back at Riley and taking Zane away would be perfect. Not only would it get him an awesome boyfriend but he would also crush was the perfect plan.

Day 2

It was the end of moring practice and Drew saw Zane and Riley arguing on the feild. Drew saw Riley leave in a a rush. Zane just sat on feild and hung his head. Perfect! This was just the door Drew needed to get into. Drew walked over and sat beside Zane.

"Hey, you okay."  
Zane looked up on the verge of tears. "Yeah, Riley's just is in one of his break up fits."

Drew looked at Zane, "Why?"he was slowly moving vloser to Zane.

"I want him to come out, I hate being in a closed relationship."

"I know what you mean. It's hard when a guy you'e with doesn't want to be in public with you. I know how it feels."

Zane looked starstruck, "Drew, you're gay?" Drew just stop moving, he hadn't ment to let that slip just yet.  
"Umm, w-w-ell, umm yeah." Zane smiled and Drew melted, if smiles could kill he would have loved to die right then and there.

"Hey Drew, you wanna hang out at lunch grab something to at the dot or something?"

Drew smiled, "Yeah sure its a date." Drew said jokingly.  
Zane stopped smiling, "ok, its a date."  
Drew nearly fainted, "really, are you serious?"

"Sure why not i'm single aren't I?"  
"Yeah ok I'll meet you at the front of the school at lunch."

Zane smiled "Sounds great, see you then."

Zane left for the locker room. Drew layed back on the feild and couldn't stop smiling.  
He had a date with zane he was really excited things were moving much faster than he expected but this was good. Drew got up and headed for class. He was not going to be able to concontrate but who cares he had a date!

The bell sounded for lunch and as Drew walked to the front of the school, he nothing more than a bundle of nerves. He saw Zane waiting on the front steps looking just as nervous. Drew snuck up behind him. "BOO!" Zane jumped and swatted Drew away.  
"That's not funny i could have had a heart attack!" He said all the while smiling. "Well shall we go?" Zane smiled, "absolutly!" They decided to walk to the dot it was only a few minutes away. They choose a booth near the back of the resturant and sat across from eachother. Zane looked at Drew with a puzzling look.  
"What?" "your kinda hot you know that."  
"Oh thanxs but your way more beautiful than I am." Zane couldn't help but blush. Very few guys had actually said he was beautiful. The two finished eating and left for back to school. But Drew wasn't done yet he wanted a kiss and he was going to get it. He knew there was an alley right by the school and thats were he planned to get his kiss.

As they passed the alley Drew grabbed Zane's hand and pulled him into the alley and started kissing him. But to Drew's surprise Zane didn't pull away. Actually Zane kissed back, Hard! Zane put his hands around Drew's neck and pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss. Drew groaned and opened his mouth just to be filled again with Zane tongue. It was a battle for dominance. And Zane was winning. Derw pushed Zane against the wall grinding against him, Zane moaned into the feel.

The two were so into themselves they didn't here someone wlaking down the alley.

"ZANE!" The two broke apart. Drew turned away and Zane just looked down he didn't know what to do.

"Hi, Riley."

TO BE Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Zane's P.O.V.

"Riley! What a-are you d-d-oing here?" "WHAT AM I DOING HERE! what are you doing practicaly having sex in the middle of the alley.  
I thought we were together? And then i find you 3 hours later making out with DREW NO LESS!"

I was scared I had never seen Riley more hurt or upset or even angrier than he was right now.  
I was on the verge of tears not only was I scared for my life but I was scared for Drew too. I look over to see Drew looking at the ground his face a dark red. I couldn't tell if he was scared of Riley or more upset that he was caught kissing me.

I look back over to Riley who had now changed his attention to Drew and was giving him his full of the yelling. But thankfully Riley didn't hit anyone and Drew kept his mouth shut.

"Riley?" I could see Riley getting angrier by the minute."You told me this morning that you were through being with me and you weren't going to be seen again in public together!"

Riley had a look of complete surprise on his face and looked at me on the brink of tears.  
"Yeah Zane I started telling you that I don't want to be seen again in public with you as just a friend. I don't wanna be in the closet any more Zane.

I nearly fell to the floor. I had gotten the completly wrong message about what Riley had been talking about. And now my being with Drew there was no chance of me ever being with Riley now. I sank to the floor, and put my head in my hands. Everyting was ruined the one person I cared most about was going to leave me.

"ummm, Riley can I talk to you?" I look up to see Drew two feet from Riley. Riley just glared at Drew. "Better make it quick or i'll rearrange your face." Drew nodded and pulled Riley aside. I watched as the rounded the corner and let my head drop back into my hands. Tears were slipping down my face. I was in choking sobs when I felt a pair of hands pull me to my feet and into a hug. I felt the hard chest, and the broad shoulders and knew it was Riley.

"R-r-riley I-i-i am-m so-o-o So-or-ry." I felt Riley's arm tighten "it's ok." I look back over to see Drew smile and walk away. Had he been planning this the whole time. I look up to see Riley and was met with a feirce kiss. I gasp at the force of it and feel Riley's tongue slip in side my mouth demanding dominance. And I gave it to him. Riley moved to my neck and bite down on my sensitive spot and growled, "Mine."

I moaned he was so hot. "yours. I'm Yours." Riley pulled back and I saw him smile. "OK come on Zane we need to get back to school before the bell rings." We left and I felt Rileys arm slide across my shoulders and pull me closer. I looked at him. "Like I said no more secret public relationship." I was glowing, I put my arm around his waist, everything I wanted in a boyfriend were all in one incredible guy.

We made it to school with minutes to spare. I could feel people starring but Riley kepting talking away like we were the only ones around. I looked down the hall and saw some football team mates walking toards us. I figured Riley would loosen his grib or let go all together but he stayed the same. Making useless talk about geometry or something.

"Looks like we got another Homo on the team. Hey Stavros you a fag now too?" Riley stopped dead in his tracks. He let me go and spun around "Yeah I am you got a problem with it?"  
Riley was a foot taller then the other kid. "No-o not at all."

"Good." And that was it Riley turned back around to me, put his arm around me and started walking again. He was such a different person, he was the two riley's all in one and I was loving it. We got to my class just as the warning bell rang.

Riley smiled at me "So wanna hang out after school?" "Definately." I couldn't stop smiling. And to make matters better Riley leaned in and pulled me in a for a hot passionate kiss. He started off slow but i felt his tongue slipping in and out of between my lips. We stopped when we heard someone clear there throat. We look over to see my math teacher.

"I'll see you after school." With that Riley gave me a quick kiss and headed off to his class.  
As i walked into class and I heard all the murmurs of the class and felt everyone starring at me. Its not everyday that their star Quarter Back is making out freely with another guy.  
I was floating on air.

Meanwhile, Riley was feeling the heat from everyone! He saw people stare at him in the halls and his team was giving him the cold shoulder. The bell rang for his next class. He could hear the murmurs from the people as he walked down the hall. He felt someone slap him one the back.

"Hey Riley." he saw Drew waking beside him.  
"Hey Drew?" He was surprised Drew even had the guts to talk to after earlier.

Then he heard a voice behind him. "You know he's a fag, don't you?"  
Drew whipped around, "Yeah I know, doesn't change the fact that he's our team captin or my friend Riley."

The guy just stood there unsure of what to say next. The guy just nodded "I'm Sorry Riley."  
"No prob."

After that everyone seemed to flow back into routine. Everyone started to talk to Riley again. Most of the team seemed to not care anymore. As soon as it had all started it had ended just as quick.

Soon the final bell sounded and Riley went out to meet Zane. Zane stood there talking to some people. Riley walked up, "Hey guys." Zane turned around, "Hey ready to go?"

Riley smiled, "Of cource." "See you guys on Monday."

Riley and Zane started walking towards his house and Riley slipped his hand into Zane's.  
As they neared Riley's house, Riley saw his dad's car in the drive way and instantly let go of Zane's hand.

Zane looked at Riley. "haven't told your parents yet have you?"  
Riley hung his head. "No, I'm sorry but I can't tell them yet." zane shook his head, "Its ok you told people at school which is the main thing."

Riley walked in his house to find his dad on the computer. "Hey dad, Zane and I are going to study up stairs."  
"OK" His dad didn't even look up from the screen. Riley guided Zane to his room and fell down on to his bed. Followed by Zane.

Riley kissed Zane "So I think we should study the human body."  
Zane looked surprised, "Are you serious, Your dad's right down stairs." "He won't hear and he won't come up anyway." Riley wasted no time he kissing Zane hard and straddling his hips. Riley ground down on Zane over and over again. Zane pulled out from the kiss and groaned and pulled Riley's shirt off.  
Zane flipped Riley over so he was on top and started kissing his way down Riley's neck and chest.  
Riley pulled Zane back up into a kiss. Riley pulled Zane's shirt and slowly stripped off his jeans.  
Zane looked down Riley's body. "No fair, your jeans are still on." Riley started to take off his jeans.

Zane smiled "No let me." Zane pulled off Riley's jeans slowly. Giving Riley a teasing look.  
Once Riley's pants were off Riley regained control. Riley Strattled Zane's hips again. And ground down over and over Zane and Riley's hard on's both evident. Zane arched his back and ground back on Riley. Riley pulled the covers over himself and Zane. Riley Kissed and nipped at Zanes neck the sound of Zane groaning just made Riley hornier.

"Riley?" Riley whipped around to come face to face with his dad.

"Riley I'd appriciate it if you and your boyfriend kept it down." Riely was stunned.  
"You know?"

His dad looked at him, "Of cource I know. I've known for a while."

"When did you find out?"  
His dad smiled, "next time you look at gay porn videos, delete the history." Riley hid his head beheath the pillow. "Does mom know."

"No, and I'm not going to tell her, but you should do it soon."  
Riley nodded. His dad left the room. Zane arched an eyebrow. So what videos were you watching?"  
Riley smiled, "Nothing it was a long time ago. So where were we." Zane pushed Riley back "No way your dad just walked in on us and you wanna keep going."

Riley looked at Zane , "Fine no more Kisses then." "Now I never said we couldn't keep kissing." Riley smiled and leaned in to Zane and kissed him. Riley gripped Zane's waist and pulled him on top of himself. Zane pulled back, "I hate to be a buzz kill but I have to go., It's 7:00 and my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon." Zane and Riley both detached themselves from eachother and got dressed. Zane gathered his bag and looked at Riley.  
"I'll see you on Monday, don't forget to call me, ok." Zane gave Riley a soft kiss. And they walked down stairs together. Zane left and Riley turned to his dad.

"So how should I tell mom?"  
"Doesn't really matter she probably already knows. If I knew, I think she will too." Riley nodded and headed back upstairs.

Chapter 3 coming soon. Reveiw please.


End file.
